


Murphy's law

by TheOneGingerNinja



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, McHanzo Big Bang, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 10:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14162526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneGingerNinja/pseuds/TheOneGingerNinja
Summary: Murphy's Law; typically stated as: Anything that can go wrong will go wrong.Jesse and Hanzo were paired up together for an undercover mission at a Talon-held Ball. Everything seems to be going fine until they are both kidnapped and left devoid of any way to contact for help. The two of them are forced to fight their way through many of Talon’s goons and the fact that McCree’s arm is now periodically trying to kill the both of them makes that a whole lot more difficult. Throw in an incredibly stressful train ride, a not-so-safe-safe house, and repressed feelings, and it's the perfect recipe for disaster.





	Murphy's law

**Author's Note:**

> Alright here it is! My McHanzo Big Bang submission!   
> Art for this fic was done by the amazing Adel (Tumblr found here: http://rottenadel.tumblr.com/)   
> And said art can be found here: https://78.media.tumblr.com/799f06966f395183545498f487ef9c3d/tumblr_p6fv0kNmwT1qbmc4ao1_1280.png
> 
> Enjoy~

Jesse was laying spread eagle in his bed when he received the ping from Winston. Meeting in room 5, ASAP. Stretching his arms above his head, he rolled out of bed, grabbed his hat from his desk and headed out of his room.

He spotted Hanzo walking down the hall, and McCree jogged to catch up to him. 

“Howdy,” Jesse said with a wink. 

“Ah Jesse, I’m afraid I don’t have time to chat, Winston has,” Hanzo began, slowing his pace to match with McCree’s. 

“Ping’d ya? Saying it's urgent?” Jesse finished, looking at Hanzo expectantly.

“Yes... Did he message you as well?” Hanzo asked. McCree nodded.

“Must be something important if he’s saying ASAP,” McCree said aloud. After that the two of them walked in a comfortable silence. 

When pair arrived at the door, Jesse pushed the code into the keypad, and the door slid open. He gestured for Hanzo to go in first, and the other man nodded his thanks. 

“Ah, there you two are, please, take a seat,” Winston said motioning at the chairs spread out around. Hanzo picked a seat towards the center of the room, and Jesse sat to his right. 

“This it, or we waiting on the others?” Jesse asked, beginning to drum the fingers of his metal hand on the table. 

“It will just be you two. Now, this mission is a little more, discreet than the others. The only people who will know about this mission will be the two of you, Lena, and myself,” Winston began. 

Jesse straightened himself out from the relaxed position he was in. Hanzo scooted his chair an inch closer to the front. 

“We have discovered that in three days, Talon will be holding a fundraising ball, under the guise of Garra. Both of you will be undercover and infiltrating the ball. Your goal is to find out who the Talon agents are and any other information that may be connected to past or future attacks, ” Winston said, reading off of a holo-pad.

“Hold up. You telling me that Talon jus’ runs their name through a Spanish Translator, and is throwing a ball?” McCree asked in disbelief. 

“We think that this is just the beginning of a massive scale of attacks that require funds. Funds that can be easily given through rich socialites who think they are bettering society by helping this Garra,” Winston explained. 

“Am I right in assuming that we will have no weapons, hidden or otherwise,” Hanzo asked. 

“Yes. Unfortunately, we will also be unable to communicate during the ball. It would be too much of a risk to try and sneak comms in. Lena is leaving tomorrow to case the joint and find out whatever she can,” Winston said. 

“Alright, get in, get out with what we need, don’t blow anything up, meet at safe house,” McCree summarized nodding to himself. 

“I’ve sent you your invitations and cover identities, I would advise learning them to heart,” Winston said. 

Hanzo and Jesse both checked their holo-pads and sure enough, Charlie Harrington and Henry Stevenson were there complete with passports, photo ID, and a small backstory. 

“Well, if that’s all,” McCree said standing up. 

“One more thing. We should have a new suit by tomorrow for you, Agent McCree. Er, try not to blow this one up,” Winston said before the two left. 

Hanzo let out breath that could almost be considered a laugh. 

“I hear ya,” Jesse said, pulling his hat down over his eyes as he left with Hanzo. 

The two walked side by side down the hallways leading to the dorms in silence before Hanzo spoke up. 

“It seems Winston didn’t listen to our advice about picking some better names,” He said.   
Jesse laughed. 

“He’s good at a lot of things but names just ain’t his strong suit,” Jesse replied with a shake of his head. 

The pair stopped in front of Hanzo’s room. 

“Well Charlie, looks like this is your stop,” McCree said with a grin. 

“Really Henry, I hadn’t noticed,” Hanzo said, leaning against his door. 

“Well, I’m gonna see about that new suit. Hopefully this one will be a lil more durable,” McCree said, tipping his hat to Hanzo and turning on his heel. 

Hanzo watched him leave with a small smile on his face before turning and heading into his room. He set the holo-pad on his bedside table before laying down on his bed. Undercover missions never really were his favorite, however he felt a little better knowing Jesse would have his back. 

With the two of them, this mission should be relatively easy.   
***  
Jesse drummed his fingers against the flute of champagne in his flesh hand. 

He spotted Hanzo walking over to where Jesse was standing. 

“What’s up?” McCree asked, idly taking a sip of champagne and looking around. 

“Bathroom, five minutes,” He replied, fake smile on his face. 

“Got it,” McCree said taking another sip of champagne. Hanzo walked off, fake smile still plastered on his face as he talked to more guests. 

After standing around and and making small talk, McCree set his glass down and started to head towards the back where the bathroom was. He spotted a woman in purple staring intently at him. He gave a small smile and had to stop himself from trying to tip a hat that wasn’t there. She looked away. 

McCree frowned as he pushed open the door to the restroom, some people just didn’t have manners these days, apparently. 

Hanzo was standing by the sink when McCree walked in. 

“I believe I have found one of Talon’s agents here,” Hanzo said, turning to face the other man. 

McCree raised an eyebrow. 

“The woman in purple. She has been keeping a very close eye on us,” 

“Yeah, but we ain’t exactly the usual type that shows up at parties like these,” McCree replied. He did have his suspicions about the woman in purple, but he didn’t want to put all of his eggs in one basket. 

“No. She seems like one of the guests but she is too calculated. Every move is deliberate,” Hanzo said, starting to walk over to the floor length mirrors by the walls. 

“Hm. Not like we can do much until the night is over and we head out,” McCree said.

He stood next to Hanzo, looking himself over in the mirror. Hanzo readjusting his blue tie while Jesse brushed off his red one. This suit wasn’t as comfortable as the previous one.

“If you can find a way to distract the woman, I can try and get some information from those around her,” Hanzo said, giving himself one last look in the mirror before turning around. 

“On it. You be careful now, whole place is like a pit of vipers,” McCree said. 

“You should also watch your back around that woman. She seem more like a viper than anyone here,” Hanzo replied. 

McCree chuckled. “I’ll wait a few minutes after you leave before I head out,” He said. 

Hanzo gave a nod before exiting the bathroom.

Jesse gave himself one final once-over in the mirror before heading back out into the ballroom. He made it all of two steps out before a hand on his shoulder stopped him. 

“Hey. Don’t think we’ve been introduced,” An accented voice said. McCree schooled his face into something happy looking. The woman in purple. Wow, didn’t even need to make up an excuse to talk to her. 

“Henry Stevenson. Pleasure to meet ya miss,” McCree replied, using the fake name he had been given for this mission. He would have to talk to Winston about getting better names. 

“Well Mr. Stevenson, do you dance?” She asked, not giving her name or any information. Red flag number one. 

“Well, I suppose I’m okay at dancing. Not the best, not the worst,” he replied, giving a fake laugh for effect. 

“Dance with me,” She said, placing a perfectly manicured hand on his arm. Her grip became like a vice. She lead him out to the dance floor. There were many other couples dancing to the waltz the string quartet was playing. 

As McCree placed his flesh hand on the woman’s back he scanned the crowd looking for Hanzo. He spotted him chatting up the woman’s posse, though he was staring at McCree. Jesse gave a barely noticeable shrug. 

“I don’t think I’ve seen you at any of these events before,” She said, effortlessly falling in time with the music. 

“Well, this is my first,” McCree replied, the easy smile. 

“Interesting,” She said. 

“So, do you go to these types of parties often, Miss, uh,” McCree said, trying to get out some information.

“Yes, I’m a big supporter Garra. They're a good organization. Very determined to meet their goals,” She said with a grin. McCree noticed she didn’t give out her name again. 

“Yeah, one of the reasons I signed up,” Jesse replied with a laugh. He led the woman into an elegant dip. While her head was back, Jesse scanned the crowd for Hanzo, only to find he seemed to have vanished. That’s never a good sign. 

“Well, it sure has been fun, but it looks like it might be my time to go,” Jesse said after he pulled the woman up.

“Aw, come on Jesse,” She said, her grin getting bigger by the second. 

“Sorry, didn’t uh, didn’t catch that last part,” McCree managed to stutter out, the use of his real name sending him for a loop. 

He looked up for Hanzo again, but he had not magically reappeared. This woman was Talon no question, but now it might be too late. 

“I wouldn’t worry about Hanzo, Jesse. Or do you prefer McCree?” The woman asked. The grip on his arm became tight once again. 

The woman reached one hand up to Jesse’s neck and before he could react he felt a sharp pinch. 

“You know, you got a pretty big bounty over your head,” The woman said casually before starting to lead McCree off of the dance floor. His limbs felt like jelly. 

“Shame the boss won’t let us turn you in,” She said with an overly dramatic sigh. His vision was starting to blackout. He saw he was being taken towards the back. A man pushed open a door and then they were outside. 

“Oops almost forgot!” The woman said propping McCree against the wall. Jesse tried to make sense of what she was doing, something weird with his robotic arm. He tried to jerk away, but all he managed to do was go slightly to the left. His arm almost looked purple now. 

She resumed leading McCree across the courtyard they were in. How she managed to do this by herself, and in heels nonetheless, baffled McCree. 

“Alright here we are,” She said before pushing McCree into the back of what appeared to be an open van. He grunted as his body hit the metal with a loud thunk. He was being pushed forward, and his feet were now inside the van. 

“Sleep tight.” Was all he heard before the door slammed shut, and he was consumed by darkness. 

Jesse’s last thoughts before he slipped into unconsciousness were if Hanzo had managed to get out.   
***  
Hanzo groaned as he woke up, immediately being assaulted with a throbbing pain in his head. He blinked his eyes open and began to piece together everything. 

He had been injected in the neck and thrown into the back of a van, most likely by Talon, he had been unconscious for an unknown amount of time, he was still in his suit, and his hands were bound behind his back with what seemed to be metal cuffs. 

Jesse was… Where was Jesse? Hanzo had last seen him dancing with the woman from Talon, so he was probably captured along with him. 

As far as he could tell, he was in some kind of holding cell; no windows, a single metal door doors, and no signs of Jesse. Testing his bonds, Hanzo knew he wouldn’t be getting out of those anytime soon. Giving another scan of the room, he found nothing that could be used to cut his bonds. 

Hearing footsteps coming from outside the door, Hanzo leaned back against the walls and shut his eyes, pretending to still be asleep. The door opened, and Hanzo heard the rough scuffle out boots and what sounded like someone being thrown to the floor. There was shoes scuffling on the ground for a moment. 

“Jus’ you wait till I get outta these bonds! Then we’ll see who’s laughing!” Hanzo heard Jesse yell. The metal door slammed shut and Hanzo opened his eyes. Other than a few scrapes, Jesse seemed to be mostly okay, if not for the horrid condition of his suit. It was torn in some places and covered in dirt. 

“Jesse,” Hanzo said, startling McCree as his head whipped around to face him. 

“Boy Hanzo, am I glad to see you,” Jesse said breathing a sigh of relief. 

“You as well,” Hanzo replied, adjusting his position along the back wall.

“They hurt you too bad?” McCree asked, trying to push himself upright from the floor. 

“I just woke up a few minutes ago in here. Are you okay?” Hanzo asked, giving McCree a more thorough look, checking for any injuries. 

“M’fine. Gave me the ‘we have ways of making you talk’ talk, but then chucked me in here,” McCree said. He scooted back so he could lay against the opposite wall. He closed his eyes and exhaled. 

“That’s not like Talon,” Hanzo said, staring at the metal door. 

“I mean, I ain’t complainin’ but it sure does seem like they’re up to something,” McCree said, brow furrowing as he puzzled over their situation. 

Hanzo pushed himself up off the ground, grunting as the dull throbbing pain increased. 

“You sure you’re okay?” Jesse asked again, giving Hanzo another once-over. The only thing that really stuck out was how disheveled the normally clean-cut man was. 

His hair was messy, most of it falling out of its ribbon. The suit that was once pristine was now scuffed and torn in some places. Thankfully, the only stains seemed to be dirt and grime, no signs of bleeding anywhere. 

“I’m fine. Just a headache,” Hanzo said, walking to the metal door. He gave an experimental nudge with his foot and found it to be locked tight and unmoving. 

“Did Talon do anything weird to ya?” McCree asked, standing up and starting to walk around the small perimeter of the room. 

“Weird?” Hanzo said, starting to focus his attention on the ceiling, looking for a way out. 

“Before I was knocked out that woman in purple did something to my arm. Seems fine now, but, I’d rather we not take any chances,” McCree said, turning his back and showing Hanzo his metal arm. 

Hanzo took three steps towards McCree and began to examine the appendage. As far as he could tell, it looked to be the same. 

“It looks fine, though we will probably have to have someone give it a once over, just to be safe,” Hanzo said, meeting McCree’s eyes. Jesse nodded. 

“I reckon. Wait, you hear that?” McCree asked, eyes flitting over to the metal door. It sounded like a single pair of footsteps approaching. Hanzo gave a nod before standing in front of the door. Jesse stood to the right. 

The sound of the metal latch being unlocked filled the room and the two of them tensed up. The door swung open and Jesse immediately swung his foot around, connecting directly with the knee of the Talon agent opening the door. 

Not expecting the sudden kick, the agent hunched over. Hanzo brought his foot up, connecting to the agent’s nose with a sickening crunch. The agent toppled over, unconscious. 

“Nice work,” Jesse said to Hanzo, turning the agent over with the tip of his shoe. Blood dripped from the agent's face and Jesse winced. Hanzo packed a kick that was for sure. 

“Look for keys, I saw a lock on your cuffs,” Hanzo said, peering down the open door to check for any other Talon members. The hallway was empty, oddly enough. 

“Found ‘em!” McCree said, turning around and looking over his shoulder as he reached for the keys. Hanzo walked over to Jesse, and let the other man unlock his bonds. When the lock clicked open, Hanzo rubbed his wrists, almost wincing at how sore they were. He then unlocked McCree’s cuffs, who then stretched his hands over his head. 

“It seems to be clear. Let’s go,” Hanzo said, giving one last look to the agent on the floor before starting to walk out of their holding cell. 

“Hold up!” McCree said, bending over and examining the unconscious man. He took the holstered pistol that was attached to the hip of the Talon agent. “Alright, I’m ready.” 

Hanzo allowed Jesse to take the lead, seeing as he had the only weapon. As they walked through the seemingly never ending hallways, Hanzo kept his eyes and ears open for any signs of other Talon agents, but it was almost like the two were alone. 

“Say, is any of this rubbing you the wrong way? I mean they practically handed us the keys,” Jesse said, his voice low as the two pressed on. 

“Something is going on here, that’s for sure. I just don’t know what,” Hanzo said, now beginning to check over his shoulder. 

The two walked for about two more minutes before Jesse rounded a corner and then immediately spun on his heel, yanking Hanzo back with him. Jesse crouched down low and slowly peered out.

“Ah shit, I can’t see her anymore,” Jesse said. 

“Who we looking for?” A female voice whispered from behind the two of them. Jesse and Hanzo both whipped around. Hanzo took two steps back and landed into Jesse’s lap. 

“Well, I must say, you boys are impressive. My little friend hardly gave you any trouble at all,” The woman said smiling and giving small claps. 

Hanzo felt Jesse trying to awkwardly maneuver the gun from where it was poking Hanzo in the back. 

“Just who are you?” Hanzo asked, standing to his full height. There was still a good amount of distance between him and the woman, but he still slightly took another step back. Jesse was now also standing and had the gun aimed directly at the woman’s head. 

“I ain’t usually one for shooting pretty ladies, but for you I think I can make an exception,” Jesse said with a smirk. 

The woman in purple tilted her head to the side, starting at the gun. 

“Hm. So pushy. The name’s Sombra, and boy, do I have some information on you two,” She said taking a step forward. 

Jesse cocked the gun, but before he could fire, Sombra vanished into thin air. 

The two stood in shock as they looked around for Sombra. A sound came from behind them and Hanzo and Jesse both whipped around. Jesse raised the gun again, but Sombra was faster, giving a sharp jab to McCree’s stomach and then taking his left arm in her hands. 

Sombra began typing on what seemed to be a holographic keyboard. 

“Well, it’s been fun, but I gotta jet!” She said, roughly shoving Jesse into Hanzo. Catching Jesse and taking the gun from him, Hanzo aimed, but before he could fire, Sombra was gone once again. 

McCree’s breathing was just now returning to its regular pace. 

“She doesn't look it, but she packs on hell of a punch,” Jesse said. 

“Come on, we can worry about her later. Let’s get out of here,” Hanzo said, peering around the corner and beginning to walk. 

“Hold up a sec, Han. She might have done something to my arm,” Jesse said, closely examining his robotic arm. 

“Let me see,” Hanzo said, giving one last look over his shoulder before walking back to McCree and holding his arm, beginning to check it over. 

Suddenly, his arm started to roughly spasm, shaking and reaching out. McCree winced, his arm feeling like it was being electrified. 

“Aw shit!” Jesse said, trying to grab his robotic hand. 

However, before he could get a proper grip, his own arm shot out and wrapped around Hanzo’s neck. 

Hanzo let out a gasp as he felt his air circulation being cut off. He could feel Jesse’s metal fingers squeezing tighter and tighter. 

“Hanzo!” Jesse cried out, trying to pry his own hand off of Hanzo’s neck. Hanzo was starting to see spots in his vision. Hanzo tried to breath in but it was impossible with the vice grip McCree had on him. He remembered that he was still holding the gun from McCree and tightened his grip on it before bringing it over his head. 

He swung downwards on Jesse’s fingers, wincing as the other man grunted in pain. However, it did the trick as Jesse released Hanzo, who then braced a hand against the wall, and slid down, taking in hungry, sharp breaths. 

“Shit, I’m so sorry, Hanzo. I shoulda known she’d do something like that,” Jesse said, standing a few feet away from Hanzo, but looking equally shook up. 

Hanzo shook his head. 

“Not your fault,” he managed to rasp out. 

“Let’s just get the hell outta here, find a safe house, and then get in contact with Winston alright,” McCree said still keeping his distance from Hanzo. The other man nodded in agreement. 

After taking another few deep breaths, Hanzo stood up and tossed the gun back to McCree. 

“Better shot,” He rasped, beginning to continue the way they were going before. McCree’s hands were shaking as he holstered the gun in the band of his pants and followed Hanzo.

Jesse kept his distance from Hanzo, walking a few paces behind, and awkwardly holding his robotic hand. Jesse would check over his shoulder every few seconds to make sure nobody was following them again. 

After going down a few long corridors, McCree was starting to get worried. While he was thankful they hadn’t run into any more of Talon’s goons, he couldn’t help but feel like this was a set up too. 

The duo came upon a split, one hallway to the left, and one to the right. The two looked at each other for a moment before Jesse shrugged and pointed to the right. Hanzo gave a glance to the left before starting to walk to the right. 

After continuing for a few more minutes, they found a closed door at the end of the hall. 

Hanzo crouched down on the right side and McCree leaned against the left side. Hanzo slowly reached up and turned the handle. McCree unholstered the gun and peered into the room. Inside he found one bored looking Talon agent staring at about three monitors, and what appeared to be an elevator. 

He communicated this to Hanzo with a nod towards the inside of the room and a single finger held up. Hanzo nodded before pushing the door open a little more and the two slipped in. McCree rolled forward and stood up. 

As soon as the agent turned in his swivel chair, McCree threw a punch with is left hand, the sickening crunch of the man’s jaw being cracked filled the air. McCree finished him off with a swipe from the butt of the gun. 

Hanzo did a quick sweep of the room and after double checking the hallway, closed the door and made his way over to Jesse. 

“This all looks important,” Hanzo said, after clearing his throat. 

“Yeah,” McCree replied, eyes fixed on the screens. 

One monitor showed a map with blinking red and green dots, the other two showed a scrolling list of numbers, possibly coordinates. 

“We need to find a way to get this to Winston,” Hanzo said after a moment. 

“Yeah. If I had to guess, I’d say this might just be Talon’s plan of attack. See there’s this blip here at Ilios, and guess where we had Talon activity a month ago,” McCree said, gesturing to the maps. 

“Do you still keep that flash drive in your boot?” Hanzo asked staring at the monitors. 

“Sorry Han, boots don’t exactly count as formal wear,” McCree said rubbing the back of his neck. Of all the times to not have that flashdrive. 

“Nevermind, just start looking for one, if not, I can always try and manually send it to Winston,” Hanzo said nudging the bleeding Talon agent to the side and taking a seat in the swivel chair. 

“Ha! Wouldja look at that! I found two of em! Our luck is finally beginning to turn,” McCree exclaimed grinning and holding up two flash drives. He tossed one of them across the room to Hanzo who caught it with one hand and swiftly plugged it in. 

Hanzo turned to face the door again as the files were being uploaded. People were probably already searching for them by now. 

“See anything else that might be useful?” McCree asked, walking over to Hanzo, eyes trained on the door. 

“Other than what’s on the computers, no,” Hanzo replied. 

The two were suddenly hyperfocused on the door as footsteps and voices could be heard from behind it. Hanzo crouched down and picked up the pistol that the other Talon agent had. After checking the magazine, he loaded it and pointed it at the door. 

The door was kicked open and in walked Reaper, followed by Sombra, who gave a cheery wave. 

“Gonna have to ask you to drop the gun and take out that flash drive,” She said, aiming her own gun at Hanzo. 

Jesse pulled cocked his own gun and aimed it at Sombra. This caused Reaper his guns at McCree. He whistled. 

“Well, looks like we got ourselves a good ol’ fashioned standoff,” McCree said, sneer on his face. Reaper growled and took one of his shotguns off of McCree and aimed it directly at Hanzo’s chest. It might not kill him from the distance they were standing, but it would still incapacitate him. 

“So, we give you the flashdrive, you don’t shoot us and we walk out unharmed,” McCree said, staring directly at Reaper. A chilling laugh came out of him. 

“Not going to ask you twice,” Sombra said in a deceivingly sweet tone. It was then that Hanzo remembered the second flash drive McCree had found and, slowly lowered his gun. He turned to McCree and gestured for him to do the same. 

Giving Hanzo a, ‘you-better-have-something-planned’, Jesse heasiantly lowered his gun. 

“Kick them over here,” Sombra said. 

The two compiled, and the weapons skidded across the tile floor. 

“Now, the flashdrive,” Sombra said holding her hand out. Hanzo bent around and grabbed the flashdrive before tossing it over to Sombra. 

“Toss over the other one,” Reaper said, the smugness seeping into his voice. Hanzo managed to keep his face neutral. 

“What second flash drive?” He asked. 

Reaper seemed to vanish and then reappear directly next to Hanzo. He aimed the shotgun under Hanzo’s chin, forcing his head back. 

“You know what second flash drive,” Reaper growled out, now aiming his other shotgun at Hanzo’s chest. 

“Shit! Here, just take it,” Jesse said chucking the second flash drive in Sombra’s vicinity. It clattered to the ground. He didn’t take his eyes off Reaper or Hanzo. Sombra trained her gun at McCree’s chest and bent down to pick up the flash drive. 

“Thanks,” She said, that smug smile back on her face. Hanzo quickly glanced down at the two guns on the floor. If he dove for McCree’s he might have a chance, but he would have to act fast.  
Hanzo gave a swift kick to Reaper’s knees and immediately dove to the floor, towards the gun. 

He heard the shot before he felt it. He managed to grasp the gun in his hand before his side was suddenly ablaze with a burning pain that knocked his breath away. 

“Hanzo!” He heard Jesse yell.

His hand was crushed under Reaper’s boot and he was forced to let go of the gun. It was kicked away before he could make an attempt to grab it. Through blurry eyes, Hanzo could make out the barrel of the shotgun aimed directly for his face, but then it was suddenly knocked out of his line of vision. 

McCree was on top of Reaper having tackled him to the ground. Sombra fired off a few shots, but none of them managed to hit their target. 

Trying his best to ignore the fire in his side, Hanzo managed to pull himself closer to the gun and held it in one shaking hand. 

He aimed at Sombra and fired, knowing his chances of hitting her were slim to none. It got the attention of Reaper long enough for McCree to land a sharp punch to the face with his metal arm. Reaper phased out from under McCree, one hand clutching the side of his masked face. 

The two backed out of the room before disappearing from sight, taking both of the flash drives with them. 

McCree stared at their retreating figures for a moment more before rushing to Hanzo’s side. Blood had begun to seep through Hanzo’s dress shirt. 

“Aw hell. Where did the bullet hit?” Jesse asked, already shedding his jacket. 

“Grazed my side,” Hanzo gritted out through clenched teeth. He gasped as Jesse pushed his jacket over the wound. 

“I know it’s not idea, but we gotta put pressure on it,” Jesse said, glancing up at the open door. They were sitting ducks like this. Jesse looked down when he felt Hanzo’s hands cover his own. 

“Go to the computers. Write down as much as you can now. And then we can leave before they come back,” Hanzo said, trying to keep his breathing even. Jesse gave a shaky nod. He managed to grab a pad of paper and a pan before he bagan to do a rough sketch of the map on one of the monitors. He then began to scribble down the coordinates, hoping he would be able to read his own handwriting later. 

He tore off the sheet of paper and tucked it into the band of his pants. He then walked back over to Hanzo. 

“Think you can make it to the elevators?” McCree asked, picking up the two guns and tucking one away. 

“Yes,” Hanzo managed to say. Jesse bent down and put his arm under Hanzo’s, almost like a mock fireman’s carry. Once he was on his feet, Hanzo leaned against McCree. 

“Got the guns?” He asked. McCree nodded. 

The two awkwardly made their way to the elevator, Hanzo limping and keeping pressure on his wound. McCree jabbed the button to the elevator with his finger when he heard shouts and footsteps coming from down the hall. 

“Ah hell,” He groaned as he cocked the pistol. The elevator, thankful dinged open and the two took three steps backwards before Jesse bagan mashing the button the close the door. 

“Don’t let them get away!” Reaper growled out, gliding into the room. He appeared to recover from the punch McCree had given him. Gunshots rang out in the room, but the doors were already sliding shut. 

Hanzo took a deep breath as they ascended upwards in the elevator, wincing as his side twinged in pain. 

“Once we get out of here I’ll find us a safe house and we can properly patch you up,” McCree said arm still looped around Hanzo. He turned his head to look at the other man. 

“How? We don’t have any of our gear with us?” Hanzo asked, eyes meeting with Jesse’s. Surprisingly, Jesse chuckled. 

“Han, I don’t need a map. If I can just figure out what city we’re in I can get us to one,” Jesse said grinning. Hanzo gave a small smile in reply. 

“Your talents are truly impressive, cowboy,” Hanzo said, a playful edge to his tone. 

Jesse was about to reply with an equally playful response, but the elevator had dinged and the doors slid open to reveal an empty hallway. Jesse readjusted his grip on Hanzo and cocked his gun. 

“Leaving so soon?” Sombra asked, seeming to materialize out of thin air. 

McCree aimed his gun at Sombra’s head but before he could pull the trigger, she typed a few letters on to holographic keyboard, and McCree’s left arm twitched. 

Like before, McCree’s arm was beginning to feel electric and Jesse tried to push Hanzo away, but it was too late; he could feel his robotic hand digging into Hanzo’s side. Hanzo cried out, hitting McCree in the shoulder in an attempt to break free of his grasp. 

Hanzo saw Sombra signal with her hand and he heard the sound of footsteps filling the hall. Black spots were starting to fill his vision as he struggled against McCree’s vice grip on his side. Remembering that it had worked earlier, McCree flipped the gun in his hand and bashed the butt of the gun on his arm.

Hanzo gasped in pain as he was dropped, but managed to push himself against the wall of the elevator. Looking down he saw blood seeping out of his side, and tried to apply pressure again. His vision was darkening by the second, and he knew that he was probably about to pass out. He saw McCree flip the gun around in his hand before taking aim at the people in the hallway. 

The last thing Hanzo heard before he lost consciousness were gunshots.   
***  
He woke up once, and he was awake for long enough to realize that he was being carried, but before he could process anything else, he slipped into blackness once again.   
***  
Hanzo woke up slowly, blinking and feeling stiff all over. He then immediately tried to sit up as he recalled just where he had fallen unconscious, but was stopped by the stabbing pain in his side. He saw that it had been bandaged, along with some of his other scrapes and bruises.

Looking around, he realized that he wasn’t in the elevator. From the looks of it, he was in one of the safehouses. He exhaled as he laid back down, trying to focus on some of the breathing techniques he had learned in his youth. 

“Jesse?” Hanzo called out, wondering where the other man was. 

He could her scuffling from the other room and what sounded like something metal being dropped before Jesse came into view. 

“You’re awake! Give me a sec, I’ll clean up you wound again,” He said, giving Hanzo a small, reassuring smile. He walked into one of the other rooms, and when he came back he was holding a first aid kit. 

“This is one of the older safe houses, but I was able to fix up the old teleporter with Satya’s help. Distance is too far to get us back to base, but I did get some supplies,” McCree said, gesturing to the kit in his hands. 

“Which safe house?” Hanzo asked as McCree carefully unwound the old bandages with his right hand. Hanzo noticed how McCree seemed to keep his left side angled away from Hanzo. 

“Old one in New Mexico. Not far from the Talon HQ where we were, but since we escaped they're probably moving as we speak,” Jesse answered. “Gonna put some nanite gel on that, should speed up the healing process.” 

Hanzo nodded before Jesse leaned in close, smearing a dark blue gel on his side. Hanzo gritted his teeth as the familiar biting chill spread through him. Jesse scooted closer again, this time to start to wrap the new bandages around Hanzo. 

Hanzo could smell Jesse's shampoo, sandalwood and coconut. It wasn’t his usual shampoo, however. He could feel his cheeks slightly heating up at the closeness at Jesse, but thankfully, Jesse was so focused on readjusting the bandages that he didn’t notice. 

“When you’re feeling up to it, Winston wants to talk to us both, though I understand if you just want to rest for a bit.” McCree said, heading back into the room where he was. “I’m also cooking chili.” 

Hanzo sat up slowly this time and admired Jesse’s handiwork. For only doing it with one hand, it was pretty good. He swung his legs over the bed and slowly stretched out his arms. He cracked his knuckles before standing up and taking a few steps forward. 

If this was anything the the few other safe houses he had been in, the bathroom should be right around the corner from the bed he was sleeping on. He was correct. 

“Jesse, how long was I unconscious?” Hanzo asked before he shut the door to the bathroom. 

“Less than a day. When I said the safehouse wasn’t far, I mean it wasn’t far,” Jesse said over the sound of him cooking. 

Hanzo nodded to himself before fully closing the bathroom door. So that means that Jesse probably really carried him, and that wasn’t just some fever dream. 

He looked himself over in the mirror and saw that he was just as ragged as he felt. He needed to shave, and his eyes just looked tired. 

Worst of all was probably the finger shaped bruising along his neck. They had already turned a dark shade of purple and Hanzo winced as he gently ran his fingers over them. He would need to find something to cover his neck before they left. 

Turning on the faucet he splashed some cool water on his face and tried to get the feeling of dirt and grime off. After a few minutes, he deemed himself as presentable as he could be and headed out to meet with Jesse. 

The man in question was standing in front of a large pot on the stove that smelled devine. 

“After we split from Talon and made it here I sent Winston what I had written down, and got you patched up,” Jesse said, stirring the pot. He continued, “Winston seemed pretty interested, and said something about checking something or other.” 

Hanzo took a seat at the table before asking, “Did you get any other supplies beside the first aid kit?” 

Jesse gave a chuckle. “Yep, and I think you’ll like it,” He said, tapping the spoon on the side of the pot before walking out of the kitchen. 

When he came back he was delicately holding Storm Bow. Hanzo sat up straighter as he saw his weapon of choice. 

“Got the case in the back. Also got Peacekeeper back, and man, is it a relief,” Jesse said with a grin as he handed Hanzo's bow. Holding the weapon in his hand, Hanzo felt like a weight was lifted off of his shoulders. He always did feel better when he knew he had something to defend himself with. 

“Do you want me to fix something else or?” Jesse asked bring down one bowl from the cupboard. 

“I don’t believe I got a chance to try your, chili, last time,” Hanzo said, giving Jesse a small smile. 

Jesse nodded and grabbed another bowl from the cupboard. After dishing out the chili, he made his way to the table and sat adjacent to Hanzo. Their knees brushed as Jesse scooted his chair in. 

Grabbing the spoon, Hanzo dipped it into the bowl of red and gently blew on it to cool it down. He took a bite and was pleasantly surprised at the kick it had to it. 

“Like it?” Jesse asked, an almost hopeful look in his eyes. 

“Yes, the flavors blend nicely,” Hanzo replied. 

“If we were back at the Watchpoint I’m sure it would be a thousand times better. There’s a lot more spices to choose from back there,” Jesse said with an over dramatic eye roll. 

If this was what Jesse could do with less than what he preferred, Hanzo would love to try it back at the Watchpoint. He was just about to voice this, but then the pinging indicating someone was trying to get on the comm. line filled the room. 

“And we were having such a lovely date,” Jesse said, taking a big bite of chili before standing up and heading over to the comm. system. 

Hanzo froze. Was this a date? Or was Jesse just saying that? Surely he couldn’t know of Hanzo’s feelings. Sure, he was a little obvious at times, but the cowboy could be a little oblivious at times. 

He abruptly stood up and headed for the bathroom again. 

“Han, you okay?” He heard Jesse asked, concern laced in his voice. 

“Fine,” Hanzo said, bent over the sink. He just needed a moment to compose himself, that’s all. 

Hanzo turned on the faucet and once again flushed cold water on his face. 

He had been having more than platonic feelings for Jesse for a little over six months. It had taken a while for him to admit it, but after a mission gone wrong where Jesse almost died, he had been forced to come to terms with his feelings. 

However, Hanzo knew that if he did work up the nerve to confess, there was the chance that Jesse would politely reject him, (but reject him nonetheless) and it would permanently make things awkward between them. Hanzo would rather keep his close friendship with the cowboy than lose it all because of his silly crush. 

But it got to him sometimes. The casual arm thrown over his shoulder, (that same arm pulling him close enough to smell the other man’s cologne). The nicknames, (darling, sugar, Han). Even Jesse just being there for him, (late night rooftop talks, carrying him for who knows how long until he found the safehouse). 

He splashed more water on his face before schooling his face into a neutral expression and heading out of the bathroom. He could hear Jesse and Winston talking. He walked into the room and stood next to Jesse. 

“Ah, Agent Shimada, glad to see you’re up,” Winston said, his image slightly grainy on the monitor. Hanzo replied with a curt nod. 

“Now as I was saying, I was looking over the data you sent me, and I believe I know what Talon is planning next,” Winston said, adjusting his glasses. 

“You want us to intercept?” Jesse asked. 

“In a way, yes. Based off of their other recent activities, and other intel, it seems like they are having a large quantity of explosives shipped, by train,” Winston explained. 

Hanzo raised an eyebrow. A train seemed like a very old fashioned way to transport something like that. Next to him McCree chuckled. 

“Been there, done that,” He said with a grin. 

“The train is set to leave tomorrow from a station near here, and they will most likley be detonated at the nearby station. We will be sending a team out, but by my calculations they won’t get there until it’s half-way through the journey,” Winston said. 

“Great. Stall until backup arrives, try not to die, and stop Talon. Got it,” Jesse replied. 

“This train is a passenger one, yes?” Hanzo asked. 

“Correct, however, I was not able to buy the seats in time, they sold out incredibly fast. Unfortunately you too will have to sneak on the train. I’m sending the schematics and details now,” Winston typing on his keyboard. 

“Figures,” Jesse said, skimming the info Winston had sent over. 

“We should be able to handle that as long as we keep a low profile,” Hanzo said, already thinking about ways to sneak onto the train. 

“Call me back if you need anything. And, uh, be safe out there,” Winston said before signing off and ending the call. 

The two took a moment to read over the information before turning towards each other. 

“The station isn’t too far from here. If we leave early tomorrow we should have plenty of time,” Hanzo said, checking the station that Winston had sent them. 

“Sounds like a plan. How ‘bout we finish dinner and then can talk strategy,” Jesse said, gesturing to kitchen where their chili remained. 

“Do you mind if I shower first? I would like to get some of the grim off of me,” Hanzo replied. 

Jesse raised up his hands and said, “Hey, I ain’t gonna tell a man no for that.” 

Hanzo nodded and the two made their way back into the kitchen and continued eating. They finished their meal in a comfortable silence. After the few dishes were washed and dried, Hanzo went into the bathroom, and got ready to take his shower. 

“There should be some old towels in that cupboard. Might wanna shake them out though,” He heard Jesse say through the door. Hanzo managed to find the cupboard and, trusting Jesse’s advice, lightly shook out the dust bunnies from the towel before laying it on the sink next to the shower. 

Hanzo turned on the shower and cold water spewed from the showerhead. After turning the water to as hot as it could go, he stripped and stepped under the lukewarm spray. The water, while not to his normal temperature, felt very nice. 

He massaged his scalp and realized that he would probably have to get it cut again sometime soon, it was growing rather fast. 

After spending a few more minutes under the spray, he washed himself and then turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, drying off. 

After tying the towel around his waist, he realized he had forgotten to bring his clothes with him. He decided to just take his chance and go grab his clothes. 

Pushing open the door he saw Jesse sitting on the floor, one of the data pads in between his legs. He looked up at the sound of Hanzo leaving the bathroom, and it looked like he was about to say something, but immediately stopped at the sight of Hanzo. His eyes were trained on the splotches of ugly bruising around Hanzo’s neck. 

Hanzo quickly grabbed his clothes, feeling Jesse’s eyes on his back. 

“Forgot these,” He muttered before heading back into the bathroom. 

“Yeah,” Jess said, almost a minute later. He seemed dazed. 

Hanzo quickly changed into his new clothes and then ran his fingers through his hair before tying it back. He almost wished he typically wore more high collared shirts, just so he wouldn’t have to look at the bruises anymore. 

When he exited the bathroom again, Jesse was still in the same spot he was a few minutes ago. Hanzo walked over and sat down, crossing his legs next to Jesse. 

“So, about tomorrow-” Hanzo began, but was cut off by Jesse. 

“I’m thinkin’ we just go through security, say we lost our luggage and our tickets, and hope someone takes pity on us,” Jesse said. 

“That… actually is a better than what I had planned,” Hanzo said slowly, trying to plan out tomorrow. 

“Oh? And what did you have planned?” Jesse asked with a grin. 

“Sneak past the guards, and climb on top of the train,” Hanzo deadpanned. 

Jesse was silent for a moment before his grin widened and he laughed. 

“Let me tell you, sitting on a train like that ain’t all it’s cracked up to be,” Jesse said shaking his head. 

“I didn’t consider sneaking in like that to be an option, it seems more high-risk, but then again, sitting on top of a moving train does not sound that appealing,” Hanzo said. 

“I figured we could just reprint the ID’s from earlier, just in case they ask, and then make something up. Say your aunt died or something and we’ll miss the funeral,” McCree said, gesturing with his hands. 

“That, sounds like I might work. Though, if that fails there’s always the rooftop,” Hanzo replied. 

“Let’s just hope we find someone sympathetic enough to let the ‘no-tickets’ thing slide,” Jesse said, starting to stretch his legs out. 

“Sounds like a plan. Now, I think it might be late enough for us to get some rest,” Hanzo said, standing up and brushing off his pants. 

“Yep. See you in the morning. Mind if I take one of those pillows, the couch ain’t working wonders on my back,” McCree said gesturing to one of the pillows that is propped up on the bed.

“Couch? Aren’t there normally more than one bed in these safehouses?” Hanzo asked, wondering if Jesse had really slept on the uncomfortable couch while he was knocked out. 

“Yeah, uh, the other one was a little waterlogged, and I wasn’t about to take the only bed and leave you recovering on that couch,” Jesse said, looking down and rubbing the back of his neck.

“You should take the bed tonight. It’s only fair,” Hanzo said, already starting to move closer to the couch. 

“Nah, it’s fine, Han, you can take the bed,” Jesse insisted. 

“Why don’t we just share?” Hanzo quickly said. Almost as soon as the impulsive thought passed his mouth, he regretted it, feeling his face heat up. 

Jesse’s eyes widened, and a faint pink dusted his freckled face. 

“I mean,” Hanzo said, trying to regain his composure. 

“Nah, if you’re cool with it I’m fine,” Jesse said quickly, bring up both of his hand. There was a bit of an awkward pause where neither of them really knew what to do. Hanzo started to slowly edge himself towards the bed, McCree following him.   
“Well, goodnight,” Hanzo said quickly before laying down on the edge of the bed, starting to pull the blanket around him. 

“Uh, Han, do you want to scoot over, or I can take the other side,” Jesse began. 

Hanzo, momentarily forgetting what sharing a bed entailed, moved to the far right side of the bed, allowing Jesse to slip under the covers as well. 

The two laid in awkward silence for a moment, shoulders touching, before Hanzo spoke up. 

“Jesse,” 

“Hm?” Jesse replied back, eyes closed. 

“Thank you, for everything today. And the day before,” Hanzo said, staring up at the ceiling. 

Hanzo felt Jesse shift beside him, and Hanzo turned, coming face to face with Jesse. There was little space between the two. 

“You woulda’ done the same for me,” Jesse said with a small grin. However as his eyes trailed down and noticed the bruises on Hanzo’s neck, his smile faded. 

“Jesse,” Hanzo began, already knowing where Jesse’s mind was headed. 

“No, Han, it’s not alright, or fine! Who’s to say it won’t happen again?” Jesse said, his voice laden with emotion. 

“Tomorrow, we can keep a low profile, and just be some normal people. We know that explosives are on that train, but Talon doesn’t know we know,” Hanzo said. 

“Element of surprise won’t be enough,” Jesse said. 

“Not for the whole operation no, but we just have to stall until the rest of the team arrives,” Hanzo replied. 

“One thing’s for sure, I’m not letting her get the drop on us again,” Jesse said, determination in his voice. 

“Train is leaving early tomorrow, I’m going to get some rest now,” Hanzo said, rolling back over to his side, wincing as he twisted a little too much. 

“Right, well, goodnight Hanzo,” Jesse said. 

“Good night.” 

Hanzo felt Jesse roll back over, and closed his eyes. Somehow after sleeping his injuries off he was still tired. He was just about to fully drift off when he remembered what Jesse had said before. He had said “date”. 

Hanzo reluctantly let his eyes close again. While it was possible that Jesse had merely said it as a sort of joke, there was also the off chance that maybe Jesse reciprocate his feelings. Hanzo knew that this was such a petty and juvenile thing to be worried about, especially since they would be trying to board a literal train full of explosives, but Hanzo couldn’t help but think about it. 

As he drifted off into sleep, he thought of Jesse.   
***  
Hanzo woke up with a crick in his neck and Jesse’s arm thrown over his chest. He had no idea what time it was, and that sent a jolt of icy fear down his spine. 

He shook Jesse awake, pushing his arm off of him. 

“Jesse!” He said, still shaking the other man. 

“Wha?” Jesse asked, through a yawn. 

“I don’t know what time it is, but we need to get ready to leave,” Hanzo said, slipping over Jesse and standing up. 

Jesse sat up and yawned again before throwing the covers off and getting out of bed as well. He walked into the computer room. 

“Shit! It’s almost ten!,” Jesse yelled from the room. 

Hanzo swore under his breath and headed into the bathroom. He splashed some water on his face and quickly redid his hair, tying it back and trying to make himself look as presentable as possible. 

He stripped off his shirt and then realized that once again he forgot his clothes. Rolling his eyes he opened the door and took one step out, only to crash into Jesse. 

“Sorry ‘bout that. You good?” Jesse asked, giving Hanzo a once-over. 

“Fine. Did you print the ID’s?” Hanzo asked, picking up a clean shirt and slipping it over his head. He tugged on a pair of jeans just as Jesse was coming out of the bathroom, red button up plaid shirt on. 

“Yep, we can get something to eat from the station, and here,” Jesse said, holding out a blue scarf. 

“Figure we might blend in a little better if we don’t look like we just come out of bar fight,” He said sheepishly. 

Hanzo wrapped the scarf around his neck and smoothed out the few wrinkles. 

“It’s one of mine, only one I could find,” Jesse said, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“It should work just fine. If you grab our weapons, I’ll grab the ID’s and we can leave,” Hanzo said, running back into the computer room. He gave a glance at the time and saw it was already ten after. 

He grabbed the two newly printed ID cards and pocketed his, tossing the other to Jesse as soon as he walked out of the computer room. Jesse handed Hanzo the case to his bow. 

“Packed everything in there already, let’s go,” Jesse said making his way towards the exit. 

Hanzo followed behind, adjusting his scarf. Jesse led Hanzo to what a small door. After opening it a small light came one revealing a ladder that went to the surface. 

“Just have to go up top, and then we should be fine to walk out into town and catch the train,” Jesse said, already pulling himself up onto the first rungs of the ladder. 

“You lead, I’ll follow,” Hanzo said, waiting for Jesse to get a bit higher on the ladder before starting his own climb. He winced as he stretched his arms, the pain in his side returning, and becoming a dull throb. It was more healed than it was last night, but it still pained him. 

“You alright?” Jesse asked.   
“Fine,” Hanzo said, exhaling. After more climbing, Jesse stopped and started to push at the ceiling with his robotic hand, his flesh and stayed gripping the ladder. 

“Got it,” He said, as he started to push aside the covering. He hauled himself up before turning around and offering his hand to help Hanzo out of the safehouse. After getting topside, Hanzo did a quick survey of their surroundings. They were behind a large billboard, the safehouse entrance hidden by that, and a small outcrop of rocks. Hanzo looked down and saw the town not too far away. 

The two began walking down a worn path down the side of the hill they were on. The two would pause occasionally and look around, making sure they were not being followed. THey finally made it into town unhindered. 

“Okay, just gotta get to the station in time,” Jesse said starting to navigate his way through town. Hanzo followed, keeping a close eye on the others around them. He saw a few people stare, but that was most likely because it still looked as if the two of them had just stumbled out of bed. 

“Station is coming up, let's just act cool, and say we forgot our tickets,” Jesse muttered to Hanzo, who caught up to Jesse so they walked side by side. 

“What about security?” Hanzo asked, eyeing the armed guards that lined the station. 

“Just act like you belong here and they won’t pay any attention,” Jesse replied, the two of them approaching the customer service desk. A bored looking woman sat behind a sheet of Plexiglass. She currently had a paperback romance book open in front of her and about five others to her left. 

“How can I help you gentlemen today?” She asked, marking her place with her finger and giving a large, fake smile. 

“We lost our-” Jesse began, but was cut off by the woman. 

“Unfortunately, we cannot replace lost, stolen, or damaged tickets. You may head over to the entrance of the station and purchase new tickets, however I believe that this particular ride is already sold out. Sorry” She explained not sounding very sorry. Jesse shared a questioning look with Hanzo as soon as the woman returned to her novel. Hanzo nodded in reply. 

Hanzo leaned on the counter before saying, “Please you have to understand, we are getting married tomorrow, and unless we make this train, we won’t be able to attend our own wedding.” 

Jesse’s eyes widened and his eyes went from Hanzo, to the woman, and then back to Hanzo.   
“I mean, we already lost all of our luggage, and it’s bad enough his dreadful parents couldn't even be bothered to attend!” Hanzo countined.

“And then to top it all off because I lost our tickets we will be late to our own wedding,” Hanzo said. By now the woman had pursed her lips, but had at least set her book down. Jesse brought his arm around Hanzo’s waist and pulled him closer. 

“Well you know what, it doesn’t matter if we don’t get the literal wedding of our dreams, as long as I have you, I’m happy,” Jesse said, turning away from the woman so she would not see him wince at his own words. 

“Wait! There may be a way for you two to get on the train. There’s a maintenance entrance, I know it’s not ideal, but, I just can’t bear to be the one to keep you from your wedding. Go towards the back of the train, and tell them Janet sent you,” She said, looking around as if to make sure no one was eavesdropping on their conversation. 

“Hear that honey? We will get our dream wedding after all. Thank you so much!” Hanzo said with an unnecessary amount of false cheer. 

“Congratulations,” Janet said, a hand on her heart. Jesse kept his arm around Hanzo’s waist as they walked away, starting towards the back of the train. 

“You know, I do not believe this. How is it that we have had possibly the worst luck, but yet a flimsy excuse like that actually works?” Jesse mused as soon as they were out of earshot. 

“She was into those horrible romance novels, and what better way to earn her sympathy than acting like our lives are one?” Hanzo said with a shug. “Besides, literal wedding of our dreams?” He asked with a grin. 

“It needed to be more believable!” Jesse said. 

“Seemed to be laying it on a little thick there,” Hanzo said, nudging Jesse’s shoulder. Hanzo was acutely aware that Jesse had kept his arm around Hanzo, even though they were far out of Janet’s sight. 

However, as soon as they approached the back of the train, Jesse let go of Hanzo, who tried not to act as disappointed as he felt. 

“Get out your ID and get ready to flash it,” Jesse whispered in Hanzo’s ear. He fished the card out of his pocket. 

“Hey fellas, Janet sent us,” Jesse said, quickly raising his ID to the two men that stood at the caboose of the train. The didn’t spare a second glance at Jesse or Hanzo. 

They stepped into the train and walked through the caboose to the second to last car. This seemed to be one of the luggage cars. 

“Thank God that car didn’t have a metal detector,” Jesse said as soon as the door slid close behind them. 

“Probably where Talon loaded the explosives from, think those two men outside are working for Talon?” Hanzo asked giving a glance to the outside of the car. 

“Might have been paid to look the other way, but because they didn’t immediately attack us on sight, I would say we’re good,” Jesse replied, beginning to walk towards the front of the luggage car. 

“Wait, if the train is booked, there wouldn’t be any seats for us,” Hanzo said before Jesse could leave. 

“Well, how about we do a quick walkthrough, get an eye on the payload, and then come right back. If anyone asks, we’re just looking for the bar,” Jesse said, sliding open the door to the car. Hanzo knew that it was probably too risky to expose themselves like that, but most of the missions they went on had risks like that. 

He followed behind Jesse, wishing he could have his bow in his hands. The two made their way through the cars, slipping past people settling into their seats and stashing their smaller bags into the upper storage. 

“So where do you think they’re keeping the goods?” Jesse asked, his voice low as the two entered another passenger car. 

“If I had to guess I would say-” Hanzo began, but stopped as soon as he noticed Sombra through the window of the car in front of them. Looking around Hanzo spotted an open restroom took two broad steps back, yanking Jesse in with him. He pulled the door shut with a slam and reached to turn the lock. 

It was a very tight spot for one adult, let alone two. Hanzo’s bow was jammed into his back, and Jesse was trying to give Hanzo as much space as possible even though he was practically on top of the other man. The two held their breath as they heard muffled heels on the carpet. 

They both heard the door to the next car open and close, but wanting to make sure they remained in the cramped bathroom for a few more minutes. 

Think she’s gone? Jesse mouthed. Hanzo nodded, and Jesse reached his hand back and felt around to undo the lock. It was at this moment that the train jolted to life, and started to pull away from the station. 

Jesse losing his balance fell on top of Hanzo. There was an awkward moment where the two of them just stared at eachother like deer caught in headlights, but then Hanzo reached around Jesse and nudged the door open. Jesse backed out and Hanzo followed. 

It was much cooler outside the bathroom, and Hanzo breathed a sigh of relief to be out of the claustrophobic space. 

An older couple nearby made a sound of disgust, clearly getting the wrong idea. Hanzo raised an eyebrow while Jesse let out a laugh. 

“Let’s go see where she’s coming from,” Jesse said, rolling his shoulders. “Oh, and thanks for catching her.” 

“I just hope she did not see us,” Hanzo said, glancing behind his shoulder as the two made their way past the disgruntled couple and a few other passengers. 

“Let’s hope,” Jesse replied walking to the entrance of the other car. This one, unlike the other passenger cars, was completely empty, minus the various bags grouped together on the floor and in the seats. 

“You know, I’m beginning to feel like this train might not have been sold out because of everyone buying tickets,” Jesse mused peering into one of the open bags. 

“Talon buys out a car to store their explosives, and gets rid of the risk of them detonating in the luggage car,” Hanzo said aloud. 

“Pays off the staff and gets everyone to stay out,” Jesse said. 

“But then, why were were allowed in?” Hanzo asked. The two of them came to the same conclusion at the exact moment; Hanzo pulling out his bow and nocking an arrow, while Jesse drew his gun. After a tense moment of silence, Sombra uncloaked, and revealed herself sitting in one of the empty seats. 

“I’ll give you credit for the lengths you went to to get in here, but next time, maybe don’t underestimate Talon’s influences,” Sombra said with a cherry wink.

“The dudes in the back?” Jesse asked, eyes narrowing. 

“Janet. When you’re making minimum wage dealing with angry customers, it doesn’t take much for a favor,” Sombra said examining her nails. 

“So, just where are you taking these explosives?” Hanzo asked. The second station wasn’t too far out, but he still had no idea how far the rest of the team was. 

“Oh, these are going to stay on the train, there’s supposed to be a pretty large crowd at our next station,” She said with a grin. Jesse glared at the woman. 

“Now, how about we have a little heart to heart. First, put the weapons down. Wouldn’t want to have these go off too soon now, would we?” Sombra said. She pulled out a small remote, and dragged one of her nails over the buttons. 

Jesse and Hanzo reluctantly set down their weapons, both of them keeping an eye on Sombra. 

“See, a much calmer environment,” Sombra said. She stood up and started pacing around the two. Hanzo spotted the emergency exit about five feet in front of them on the ceiling of the car. He brushed his hand against Jesse’s to get his attention, and then barely tilted his head upwards. 

Jesse saw the exit and gave an almost unnoticeable nod. 

“Now, I know what you boys are thinking,” Sombra said, standing in front of the two. Hanzo and Jesse both tensed up. 

“All of us are going to be long gone by the time the explosions go off. Well, all of us anyways. You too, on the other hand,” She continued. Hanzo gave a nod and Jesse slammed his fist into Sombra’s stomach. 

Hanzo made a grab for the remote and grabbed his bow, shooting an arrow at the release for the emergency exit. 

“I ain’t usually one for punching ladies, but pretty sure I made it clear I was willing to make an exception for you,” Jesse said before rushing past Sombra before she could compose herself again. 

Jesse cupped his hands together as he stood underneath the emergency exit. Hanzo grabbed Peacekeeper, and took a running start towards Jesse, he did a small jump into Jesse’s waiting hands and felt Jesse push him up towards the roof of the train. 

The wind whipped his face as soon as he was topside. He hauled himself up and the reached a hand down to Jesse who was balancing on two seats. He grunted as he pulled Jesse up, his side aching. Hanzo handed Jesse his gun and quickly slammed the emergency exit door closed. 

“Gettin’ a sense of déjà vu, and I am not likin’ it that much!” Jesse yelled over the roar of the wind. 

“Here take the remote, let’s see if we can stop this train before it reaches the station!” Hanzo yelled back as he started to walk across the top of the train, crouched low to keep his balance. It was much more unstable on the top of the train. When Jesse caught up to Hanzo, he gently handed Jesse the remote; unlike Jesse, Hanzo needed both of his hands for his bow. 

“Right behind ya!” Jesse replied, scanning the top of the train looking for any signs of Sombra or any other Talon agents that might be lurking. 

The two carefully made their way to the front of the train, and when the reached it Jesse bent down and undid the safety latch before throwing open the door. Weapons ready, Hanzo and Jesse jumped down into the train, immediately searching for any Talon agents. 

The room was clear. 

“Train’s on autopilot, any clue how to disable it?” Jesse asked, lowering his gun. 

“Emergency brakes?” Hanzo said with a shrug. 

“Duh,” Jesse said with an eyeroll, wondering why that wasn’t the first thing that came to mind. 

The two searched the control panel before Jesse found the bright red handle above their heads. Hanzo braced himself as Jesse flipped the switch and the brakes activated with a loud screeching sound. 

The train began to slow before roughley coming to a stop. Jesse scanned the other buttons and switches, looking to turn on the intercom system. 

“Ladies, gents, and omnics, it seems we are having an unexpected stop, so we are going to have to ask everyone to locate and use the nearest emergency exit at this time,” Jesse said in the most official voice he could muster. 

The door behind them banged open, and two Talon agents stood partially in the door to the head of the train. Hanzo whipped around, nocking a scatter arrow and releasing. The two agents fell down dead. 

“Nice shot,” Jesse said, admiringly. 

Hanzo nocked a sonic arrow this time, and aimed it down the car. It hit the wall and latched on. 

“Seems clear, most everyone has evacuated by now,” Hanzo said. He turned around to face Jesse, only to find himself on the ground wind knocked out of him, pain shooting through him. 

Sombra had come from the roof, like them, and had landed square on Hanzo. He felt the cool barrel of her gun press into his skull. 

“I’ll be taking that remote now,” She said, her voice dripping with malice. Hanzo rolled over and brought his hand up, pushing Sombra’s gun away from his head. Sombra lost her balance but quickly recovered. 

Hanzo had also managed to get himself in a standing position, but his bow was still on the ground. Jesse had Peacekeeper aimed at Sombra who still had her gun trained on Hanzo. 

“Have you forgotten something, Jesse?” She asked through gritted teeth. She waved her hand and brought up her keyboard. Hanzo tried to reach out and stop her, but Sombra was faster. Jesse tossed his gun towards Hanzo and transferred the remote to his flesh hand. 

Jesse’s hand clenched into a fist; if the remote had been there it would have been crushed. 

“Seems like you’re a little too slow on the draw,” Jesse said, tossing the remote back to Hanzo, who caught it with ease. Sombra chuckled. 

“You know something, you’ve done pretty well so far, but I’d like to see you all try and hold back against them,” Sombra said, gesturing her head back to the Talon agents who were now filing into the car behind Sombra. 

Hanzo spared a glance upwards as he heard footsteps on the roof. That was all it took for Sombra to jab him in the throat and steal the remote back. Hanzo started coughing and tried to snatch the remote back, but Sombra had already made herself invisible. 

Jesse quickly shut the door to their train car and pulled Hanzo to the side of the car as bullets began to fire down the train. One Talon agent dropped down from the roof, and Hanzo quickly finished him with a quick shot from Peacekeeper. 

Hanzo handed the gun back to Jesse who quickly clenched and unclenched his hand, checking to make sure it was back under his control. Hanzo grabbed his bow off of the floor and quickly shot another sonic arrow, this time towards the roof. 

“Three agents up there, Sombra too!” Hanzo said over the gunfire. 

“When they reload let’s head up,” Jesse replied getting ready to boost Hanzo up to the rooftop again.

After a minute, most of the gunfire stopped and Hanzo, with the help of Jesse, was boosted to the roof of the train where he fired a quick scatter shot followed by a regular arrow. 

“It’s clear, let’s go!” Hanzo said, pulling himself up to the roof. He quickly pulled Jesse up, and just in time for as soon as Hanzo closed the exit, the gunfire resumed. 

“Those fellas ain’t too bright,” Jesse said. 

“Well, if they are working for Talon,” Hanzo said, starting to sprint across the train. It was much easier to traverse not that it was at a standstill. 

As the two looked over to the side they saw most of the passengers were now walking through the desert towards what looked like a town about one mile off. 

“See, we did pretty good. All we gotta do is get the remote back and we’ll be in the clear,” Jesse said with a grin, following along beside Hanzo. 

“Looking for this?” Sombra said behind them. She fired off a quick shot into Jesse’s right arm, and the man let out a shout, clutching his right with his left arm. 

“By my calculations, we should be standing on top of the explosives,” She said giving a thoughtful look towards where she was standing. Hanzo took his scarf off, moved Jesse’s robotic hand, quickly tied it around Jesse’s arm in an attempt to stop the bleeding. “And the train should be operational again in three, two, one.”

The train jolted to life and began to slowly move again before quickly picking up speed. 

“It was cute, the fact that you thought you could stop this, but, the wheels are already in motion, as they say,” Sombra said with a laugh. Hanzo stood up, but Sombra placed her thumb on the button, and wagged her finger. 

“No, can’t have you pulling any of your little stunts again, now, can we?” She said, tracing the button with her finger. Hanzo backed off. 

“I’d give Jesse maybe five more minutes before the bloodloss gets to him, and I’d give this train maybe fifteen more minutes before it reaches the station. So, all in all you get about ten minutes,” Sombra explained, pacing as the train continued to move. 

“Tell you what, I’ll take Jesse off your hands, that way you can have all fifteen minutes to figure everything out!” She said happily. 

“You won’t win this,” Jesse said through gritted teeth, a bitter smile on his face. “Cavalry's here.” He said nodding to the airship coming towards the train. 

“Interesting. Looks like your time just got cut down to five minutes before the whole thing detonates,” She said pressing the button. 

“No!” Hanzo exclaimed reaching out, but Sombra had already tossed the remote over the side. 

“Cheers love!” She said giving a wave before she disappeared. 

Hanzo gave a look at the train car below before Winston’s voice filtered in though his earpiece. 

“Agent Shimada, Agent McCree do you copy?” He asked. 

“Yes, McCree is injured and the explosives have been set to blow in less than five minutes,” Hanzo explained, trying to stop the bleeding from Jesse’s arm. 

“Is there any way to evacuate the passengers from the train?” Winston asked. 

“Already done; most of ‘em are heading out, just us left on the rooftop with some Talon agents below,” Jesse said groaning in pain. 

“I think I may have a way to get away from the explosives,” Hanzo said, standing up and starting to lead Jesse towards the caboose of the train. When they arrived, Hanzo stopped and set Jesse down The color had drained from his face, the scarf already covered in blood. 

“Agent Shimada,” Winston began. 

“If I can disconnect the car, we will no longer be pulled, most, if not all, of the people would be behind the major blast radius by that point,” Hanzo said, aiming at the connector piece. 

“Agent Shimada, the train is going too fast and there will not be enough friction to slow down the cart and leave you at a reasonable distance,” Winston said over the comms. 

“And then we jump off,” Hanzo explained, firing the arrow. The car disconnected from the rest of the train, but it was hard to tell since it was pretty much maintaining its original speed. 

After a few seconds, the car began to lose some of its speed, but it was still travelling quite fast. Hanzo yanked open the hatch helped Jesse down into the caboose of the train. The two of them made their way to the back door and stepped out. 

“Agent Shimada, I realize that our options here are limited, but you need to wait at least another minute, it will be close, but by that time the train will have slowed down enough to leave you with injuries you could walk away from,” Winston explained. 

Jesse couldn’t help but chuckle, leaning against Hanzo. 

“There’s the Winston we all know and love,” He said. 

Hanzo held on to Jesse a little tighter as he counted the seconds in his head. The train car did seem to be slowing down and getting farther away from the main train, but it would still hurt like hell when they jumped. The airship flew by over head and started to land behind Hanzo and Jesse. 

“Is Dr. Ziegler there with y’all?” Jesse asked. 

“I’m afraid not, Jesse,” Ana said. 

“Ah, well, least I know we still in good hands,” Jesse muttered. 

“We’re going to have to jump now,” Hanzo said, starting to make his way towards the three stars with Jesse in tow. “Brace yourself,” He said. 

“Why can’t we ever get the visits to Greece? Greece seems nice this time of year,” Jesse said, squeezing his eyes shut. Hanzo took a deep breath in and exhaled sharply before he took the final step on to the ground. 

It felt like stepping on an icy treadmill while being punched in the gut. Hanzo felt something snap and he let out a gasp of pain only to inhale the dust they were creating. He wanted to sit up and reorient himself but found that virtually impossible to do. The two finally came to a stop and it felt like getting hit with a freight train. 

“Jesse?” Hanzo managed to gasp out. 

“Yah?” Jesse replied, barely able to think around the pain that was in his arm, and now his legs. 

“Did you… hear the explosion?” Hanzo asked, trying to sit up, but found it to be too troubling. He thought about where he heard Jesse’s voice and realized that it was coming from somewhere near his legs. 

He blinked his eyes open, (when had he closed them?) and saw Jesse lying face up near his legs.

“Nope,” Jesse said before coughing. Jesse’s face, Hanzo noticed, was covered in scrapes and blood. Hanzo imagined he didn’t look any better. He saw an outcropping of rocks a few feet from where they were, lucky those didn’t kill them. 

Hanzo moved and everything screamed in pain, but he still managed to grab Jesse by the arm, and drag the two of them behind the rocks. Now, at least, they might have some protection from the sharpnel. 

He saw something whiz over his head and land directly in Jesse’s neck. An impressive shot. A second later he felt a prick in his neck, and was overcome with an overwhelming desire to sleep. 

Never had Hanzo been so thankful for Ana’s sleep darts.   
***   
When he woke up, he was aware of a persistent beeping. He tried to think back to where he might be. There was the safehouse, the train, the train with explosives, jumping to get away from explosives, jumping with Jesse. 

Hanzo opened his eyes and then immediately shut them, bright overhead lights assaulting his eyes. 

“Good morning to you too, brother,” He heard Genji say. 

“Jesse?” Hanzo managed to get out. 

“Is in the other medbay, resting. First thing he did was call out for you, have you told him yet?” Genji asked. Hanzo opened his eyes slowly this time, just so he could give a cold stare to Genji. 

“You literally jumped off of a moving train and one of the first things you do after waking up is glare at me?” Genji says, humor in his tone. “I’m just saying, you both are oblivious idiots.” 

“What happened? After?” Hanzo asked, ignoring what Genji just said. 

“Well, explosions were a dud, so you both kind of jumped out of that train for nothing, most of Talon managed to get away, but, all the other civilians managed to live, just a little disgruntled that their train was stopped,” Genji listed off. 

“Genji! How’s it goin’?” Hanzo heard a new voice enter the room. He opened his eyes again and saw Lúcio skating in, bringing with him the soothing music that played most of the time. 

“Pretty good. Unfortunately, Hanzo is a little grumpy this morning,” Genji said with a laugh. 

“Alright, quit botherin’ my patient, I got work to do,” Lúcio said as he made his way closer to Hanzo’s bed. “How you holdin’ up?” He asked, beginning to check the machines next to Hanzo. 

“Did the explosions really not go off?” Hanzo asked. 

“Yeah, well, it wasn’t nearly as big as what we thought it was gonna be. It stayed contained in the train for the most part,” Lucio explained. 

“Hm. Jumped out of a train for nothing then as my dear brother so delicately put it,” Hanzo said, glaring at the wall. He was sore all over, and would most likely be confined to bed rest and off the roster all because they tried to get away from an explosion that didn’t even happen. 

“Hey it’s all good. Ya know, if that explosion did go off, you would have been far worse even if you did jump,” Lúcio said giving one final check to the machines. 

“I’m gonna go check on McCree, you let me know if you need anything, or if something starts feelin’ not right,” Lúcio said before skating out of the room. 

Hanzo watched him go before letting his eyes fall shut again and sleep take over.   
***   
Over the next few days his visitors included most of the doctors on the team, his brother, and Satya, who would catch him up on the gossip he was missing. 

After one week of being poked and prodded, they finally allowed him to stand up and stretch. He was still sore, but it was so much better than just sitting in his bed. They even allowed him to visit Jesse in the room across from his. 

Jesse’s face lit up when he saw Hanzo walking in. 

“Han!” He said excitedly, scooting over and patting the space on his bed. Hanzo rolled his eyes with a smile before laying down next to Jesse. 

“So glad you’re okay,” Jesse said, pulling Hanzo into a side hug. 

“Well, I did force us to jump out of a moving train when there was really no need to,” Hanzo said sarcastically. 

“Hey, we didn’t know those damn explosives were going to be a dud,” Jesse said. 

“I’ll keep that in mind for next time,” Hanzo deadpanned. That earned a laugh from Jesse. Hanzo took the time to look Jesse up and down and catolough his injuries. Most of the facial cuts and bruises had been taken care of ny Angela’s staff, leaving no trace of scar tissues or any other blemishes. 

Hanzo did notice that Jesse had taken off his prosthetic, and it laid on the table next to his bed. 

“That sorted out?” Hanzo asked, nodding towards Jesse’s arm. 

“Hm. Was gonna have some of the others look at it before I put it back on, it felt fine, but, rather be safe than sorry,” Jesse said with a shrug. Hanzo nodded in reply. 

The two sat in a comfortable silence for a little while longer before Hanzo spoke up. 

“Jesse, there’s something I need to tell you,” He began. Jesse’s face grew serious and he met Hanzo’s eyes. 

“Yeah?” He said cautiously. 

“This may not be the best time to do this, but seeing you on the ground after we jumped made me realize that I might not have as much time as I thought,” Hanzo said. 

“I really like you,” He said. Jesse look surprised. 

“I’ve been keeping this to myself for a while, and I understand if this makes you uncomfortable, but I would have for words to be left unsaid,” Hanzo continued, but was cut off by Jesse planting a kiss on his mouth. He let out a small noise of surprise. 

It was a very soft kiss, Jesse’s hand coming up to rest on the nape of Hanzo’s neck. 

“Han, I just want to say that I totally agree. And I know that I might be comin’ off a tad big strong, but I love spending time with you, and I love everything about you,” Jesse said, leaning in for another kiss. Hanzo let out a dry laugh. 

“Genji was right, we are oblivious idiots,” Hanzo said before meeting Jesse half way. 

“I could never tell if you were flirting or not,” Hanzo confessed. 

“Han, I was laying it on pretty hard, I just thought the cold shoulder was your way of rejectin’ me,” Jesse said with a laugh. 

“We’re terrible at this,” Hanzo mused, resting his head on Jesse’s chest. 

“Yeah, well, we sort of saved the day right, I mean, none of those snooty passengers got killed, right?” Jesse said. 

“I guess that can count as a victory,” Hanzo admitted. 

“Alright you two, break it up, Hanzo needs bed rest- in his own bed, I might add,” Angela said with a smile. 

“Come on Doc, five more minutes ain’t gonna do much harm, right?” Jesse pleased. Angela crossed her arms. 

“Five minutes, but you have to let me check over your injuries without the complaining,” Angela bargained. 

“Deal,” Jesse agreed quickly. Hanzo laughed. 

“And you Mr. Shimada, I expect your cooperation as well, jumping off of a moving train should not be taken lightly,” She chastised. 

“In the future, I shall refrain from doing such acts,” Hanzo said solemnly. Angela nodded before walking out of the room, leaving the two alone. Jesse pressed a quick kiss to Hanzo’s temple. 

“If we fall asleep before she comes back, she won’t want to move us,” Jesse said, already closing his eyes. Hanzo chuckled and leaned up to kiss the corner of Jesse’s mouth before closing his eyes, a grin on his face.   
***  
Six months later  
***   
“Alright you two, we have detected an unusual amount of Talon activity in the area of Ilios. Recon duty for the both of you,” Winston began. 

Jesse looked at Hanzo with a grin, and Hanzo rolled his eyes. Of course their first actually mission back would be to Greece.

“This time, we will be able to remain in constant contact. I expect my usual check-ins, and please, don’t go jumping out of any trains this time,” Winston said. 

“Don’t worry, if anything we’ll keep a low profile, maybe trying for a taxi,” Jesse said. 

“Let’s try and stay on the ground for the most part, you are dismissed,” Winston said. The two stood up and had almost left the room before Winston hollered out, “Oh, and I am sending over your cover stories, you should receive them shortly.” 

“Hopefully it’s a little better than Henry Stevenson, that man brought me nothing but trouble,” Jesse said with a shake of his head. 

“Of course, Mr. Stevenson, the absolute worst,” Hanzo said as the two walked side by side. Jesse nudged Hanzo in the ribs, who nudged him right back. 

“You get the tech yet?” Hanzo asked, now somewhat serious. 

“Last time I checked Winston said that my arm should be good to go. If Sombra is there, which she might be considering this is a pretty high Talon operation, my arm is protected now, with about sixteen firewalls,” McCree said giving his robotic arm a few taps. 

“Good,” Hanzo said. The two walked in silence for a little longer before arriving at Jesse’s room. 

“Well this is my stop,” Jesse said, leaning against his door. Hanzo glanced left and right, and after making sure nobody would pop out from any corners, Hanzo reached up and pressed his lips against Jesse’s. He could feel the other man smile. 

Jesse ran a hand through Hanzo’s hair, and Hanzo’s own hands rested squarely on Jesse’s chest. Their phones both pinged at the same time. Jesse planted a trail of kisses from Hanzo’s collarbone to his cheek. 

“Jimmy Schneider,” Hanzo said with a laugh. Jesse burst out laughing. 

“Oh lord, where does he come up with those names?” Jesse said, eagerly opening his own message and scrolling to find his cover name. 

“Oliver Smith,” Jesse said. “That one isn’t as good as yours,” Jesse said, sounding a little sad. 

“Let me make it up to you Oliver,” Hanzo said, pressing a kiss to Jesse’s cheek. 

“Oh, Jimmy, you sure do know how to flatter a man,” Jesse said, giving a fake swoon. 

Hanzo gave Jesse one last kiss before parting and heading down to his own room. This would be their first mission together after all that had happened, and Hanzo was actually rather exciting. 

This time there would be little rest of getting kidnapped like before because they would have Winston, who would also have the rest of the team to send in in needed.

As Hanzo walked back to his room, now actually beginning to prepare and memorize his cover story, he knew that as long as he and Jesse stuck together they would be fine. Hopefully this time however, there would be nothing going as wrong as it did before. But even if it did, Jesse would still be there by his side. 

Turning around Hanzo, made his way back to Jesse’s room and he knocked three times on the door. Jesse opened, but before he could react. Hanzo wrapped his arms around Jesse in a tight hug. Jesse, not knowing what else to do, hugged him back. 

“So glad you’re going with me to Greece,” Hanzo muttered. 

“Yeah, well, let’s just try and avoid any Talon trains this time, hm?”

**Author's Note:**

> I will probably be doing some minor edits, catching grammar mistakes and such, but anyway, leave some kudos if you want, or even drop a review, I'm always looking for ways to improve! Thanks for reading!!


End file.
